Amor inestable
by LambSwan
Summary: Después de que Effy se enterara del asesinato de Freddie y las medidas que tomó Cook para vengarse, ella una vez más regresa al hospital psiquiátrico en donde encontrará su esencia y se perderá en un amor inestable con Tate, un chico guapo y psicópata que está dispuesto a protegerla de todos. No importa las consecuencias.
1. Capítulo 1: Estado psicótico

**Disclaimer: ni Skins ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría. **

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Estado psicótico.**

La luz de nuevo se filtraba por uno de los ventanales, quince días aquí y no importaba cuánto moviese la cortina para esconder el sol… nunca lo lograba. Las voces se habían ausentado y mi silencio comenzó, las enfermeras tienen que tomarme a las malas para dejar mi habitación; los libros y el periódico son mi refugio. Odio la terapia con el Dr. Harmon, sabía guardar silencio y soportar sus interrogatorios. ¿Qué deseaba que le dijera? ¿Que no confío en él después de lo que Jhon Foster había hecho? ¿Que me sentía rota y culpable por la muerte de Freddie? ¿Que no me enteré en qué momento Cook se había vuelto un asesino? ¿Que sentía todo el peso de la culpa en mis hombros?

Cerré los ojos enojada, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de mí. Me puse en posición fetal y respiré hondo olfateando a Pato y me abracé fuerte a él. Tenía tanto miedo, la ansiedad me hacía temblar, si tan solo pudiese fumar un poco…

La enfermera entró a la habitación a paso seguro y fuerte como siempre lo hacía. Me quedé quieta, muy quieta tratando de controlar mi respiración.

—Vamos, siéntate, Elizabeth, sé que estás despierta —habló Jessica con esa voz suya demandante—. Es hora de tus pastillas y hoy irás a terapia de grupo.

Tomó mi antebrazo con esa fuerza suya y me sentó en la cama, me entregó un vaso con agua y depositó las pastillas en mi mano libre, las tomé todas de un golpe y bebí dos tragos de agua, la miré con el ceño fruncido queriendo atravesarla con mis ojos y matarla, temblé de ira.

—Vamos a ducharte y a ponerte linda para que salgas de esta habitación. —Jessica insistía con su monólogo. Tomó a Pato y lo dejó sobre la cama—. Dejaremos a Pato, no le gustará mucho la ducha.

Me tomó de nuevo de la mano y me guió al pequeño cuarto de baño en mi habitación, el espejo era de un material que no se rompía —sí lo intenté varias veces— todo aquí estaba diseñado para evitar el suicidio o el homicidio. Suspiré resignada mientras la enfermera me desnudaba, siempre tuve la vista en la ducha, viendo el agua correr, a veces fantaseaba con ser el agua para escapar de este jodido lugar. Como siempre Jessica me fregó con fuerza la espalada, mientras seguía con su sermón mañanero de la limpieza personal, masajeó mi cuero cabelludo y me sacó de la ducha ayudándome a secarme, me envolvió en la toalla como un burrito y me sacó del baño. Del armario tomó unos jeans viejos que eran mis favoritos y una camisa gris de tirantes, también bragas y sostén, un par de calcetines y unos tenis _Converse_ que tenían cinta adhesiva en lugar de cordones, me ayudó a vestirme milagrosamente en silencio; pasó un cepillo por mi cabello, se puso enfrente mío y me miró con orgullo, como si hubiese arreglado a una modelo de Victoria's Secret o alguna pendejada de esas.

—Eres muy guapa, Elizabeth. Tus ojos son hermosos, tan azules, no entiendo cómo pueden reflejar tanta oscuridad —dijo ella al pasarme a Pato. La miré fijamente, oculté mi sorpresa; era la primera cosa medianamente inteligente que ella me decía.

Me incorporé de un salto y caminé sosteniendo a Pato mientras salía de la habitación, Jessica seguía mis pasos, sentía como mis niveles de ansiedad subían, caminé junto a la pared, rozando de vez en cuando mis dedos contra esta.

—Creo que puedes ir sola al salón principal por el desayuno. —Jessica sostuvo mi hombro un segundo y me dejó sola.

Caminé por los pasillos en silencio con Pato en mis brazos hasta que llegué a la puerta del jardín donde todos iban a tomar sol después del baño, observé todo con cuidado, mi instinto me decía que debía buscar el peligro, caminé hasta la parte más alejada y me senté en la raíz de un árbol viejo. Observé a Pato en mis manos, lo acaricié y recordé que hacía mucho no veía a mi hermano Tony, Pato fue primero de él, un día cuando Anthea y papá discutían, sentimos como se rompían objetos abajo, Tony me abrazó y me dio a Pato, mi hermano siempre había estado para mí y verlo casi morir me hizo derrumbar, verlo tan cerca de la muerte me trajo a este lugar, a este estado, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo.

Sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado y mis pensamientos pasaron de estar nostálgicos a estar alertas; me giré para ver a mi acompañante, un chico de cabellos dorados, ondulados y desordenados estaba a mi lado, con la vista fija en su cigarro.

—Nunca te había visto —dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

Lo observé con detenimiento. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se giró a verme, sus ojos eran oscuros, oscuros como la noche.

—¿No hablas? —Amplió su sonrisa, yo fruncí mis labios, sus ojos tenían una expresión divertida como la de un niño—. Soy Tate.

Observé el cigarro y suspiré, necesitaba uno, me giré y vi al frente de nuevo.

—Eres muy habladora —dijo con sarcasmo y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

Observé a la nada en silencio, esperando a que se cansara y se fuera a molestar a otro lugar.

Los dos estuvimos en silencio, él fumando y yo ignorándole. Miré a Pato de nuevo, con su sonrisa de hilo negro, Pato era una jirafa, una hermosa jirafa.

—Es lindo —dijo al fin—. Una linda jirafa. ¿Cómo se llama? Long Neck*.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré a verlo. ¿Quién se creía?

—Pato —susurré con voz pastosa y me quedé quieta, sorprendida, había hablado.

Él me sonrió sosteniendo mi mirada con esos hermosos ojos negros, sus facciones perfectas similares al David de Miguel Ángel, mi quijada se aflojo un poco, era hermoso.

—Tienes voz —afirmó y caló su cigarro. ¿Cuántos había fumado ya? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

Asentí en silencio.

—Así que Pato. —Afirmó deliberadamente con su cabeza—. Lindo nombre y original.

Me miró de reojo y sonrió, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa y melódica que le respondí. Me puse en pie, di dos pasos y giré un poco mi rostro.

—Effy —susurré y reanudé mi caminata, una mano fuerte y delicada me agarró el brazo. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Quédate —susurró Tate en mi oído, mi espalda estaba cerca de su pecho—. Te compartiré de mis cigarros, ¿qué dices, Effy?

Sonreí de medio lado a la nada y me giré para ver una vez más sus ojos oscuros. Asentí y dejé que él me guiara de regreso a la banca, Tate encendió un cigarro, sacó otro de la cajetilla y me lo entregó, se ofreció a encenderlo mientras me reclinaba y lo miraba a los ojos, él sonrió como niño, sus adorables hoyuelos se marcaban en cada mejilla, fumamos mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —interrogó cuando ya faltaba poco para que el cigarro se acabara.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí a medias, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. El silencio había sido mi compañía desde siempre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Round 2, quiere hablar.

Hice mi mejor cara de póker.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —contraataqué.

Él se encogió de hombros y bajó su cabeza, dibujó su sonrisa de niño travieso y le sonreí a medias, subió su mirada y el contraste de su cabello rubio con sus oscuros ojos me aceleró el corazón.

—Dicen… —lo dudó un segundo y miró mis ojos con detenimiento—. Dicen que soy un psicópata.

Esperó, deseando ver mi reacción, lo observé en silencio con curiosidad.

—¿Y? —dije al cabo de unos segundos.

Él amplió su sonrisa y negó suavemente.

—Traté de provocar un tiroteo en la escuela, herí a unos cuantos. —Sus ojos brillaron al decir lo último—. Estaba listo para la noble guerra.

Lo observé en silencio y suspiré.

—Sí hablo —dije al final—, ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo en este mismo momento?

Él sonrió ampliamente y encendió otro cigarro.

—Tus ojos… —dijo mirándome fijamente— son tan azules como el cielo, tan profundos como el mar, tan atractivos como un zafiro y tan siniestros como yo mismo. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Effy?

Medio sonreí y miré la cajetilla de cigarros.

—Debes darme otro si quieres la repuesta —hablé bajo.

Él me pasó el cigarro, hizo funcionar el encendedor y comencé a fumar.

—Depresión psicótica. —Lo miré y encogí mis hombros—. Intento de suicidio.

Me observó atento con expresión ausente, reapareció su sonrisa.

—¿Qué he hecho? —me dijo serio—. ¿Qué he hecho? Para sentirme seducido, atraído, encantado y deslumbrado por un ángel que parece ser pura luz… cuando tiene mi misma oscuridad.

Guardé silencio y negué lentamente con mi cabeza, girándome para ver el jardín.

—Estás demente —susurré.

Él sonrió y siguió fumando.

—Ambos lo estamos —contraatacó.

Le sonreí de regreso y me giré para discutirle, me quedé en silencio al ver como el sol desplegaba en su cabello, se veía tan hermoso. Alargó su brazo y rozó mi mejilla.

—La gente normal me asusta, ¿sabes? —Su sonrisa de niño apareció—. Tú no me asustas.

Lo observé con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Me observó divertido, rio tontamente y me le uní a sus risas.

Era una sensación extraña, una de completa necesidad por un desconocido.

—Sí —dijo en un suave susurro.

Lo observé intrigada y giré un poco mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —susurré.

Él me miró serio.

—¿No lo sientes? —me interrogó—. ¿No sientes ese magnetismo, esa energía que nos atrapa?

Lo miré y mis ojos se humedecieron, claro que lo sentía, pero me sentía mal, ¿qué pasó con Freddie? _«Lo olvidaste»,_ susurraron varias voces al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza. Me incorporé de golpe. «_Lo mataste y lo olvidaste». _Puse ambas manos en los costados de mi cabeza y grité, no sé en qué momento él me atrapó.

—¡Sácalas, sácalas de mi cabeza! —grité, todas susurraban cosas que no podía entender.

—¡Effy! ¡Effy! Escúchame, jamás, jamás dejaría que algo o alguien te lastimara, ¿me oíste? —Gritaba pero las voces seguían hablando, y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mientras trataba de escapar—. ¡¿Me oíste?!

Ellas se quedaron en silencio y vi que estaba acostada, Tate me sostenía ambas manos.

—¿Por qué? —susurré con miedo de que las voces despertaran.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su rostro de David se entristeció.

—Porque ahora, ahora me importan más tus sentimientos que los míos —dijo con voz quebrada—. Te conocí, pensé que estaría solo por siempre y llegas con esa mirada misteriosa, cabello caoba y ese silencio que creía impenetrable y me haces quererte para el resto de mi vida en cuestión de sesenta minutos.

Él se giró, tomó a Pato y me lo pasó.

—Solo quédate —dijo sentándose.

Lo observé tumbada en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y liberé unas lágrimas. Mi corazón estaba al borde, no por las voces, sino por él, ¿por qué había puesto mi mundo de cabezas tan rápido?

—Tengo un apetito por la autodestrucción —susurré con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo te salvaré. —Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro—. Así tenga que salvarte de ti misma.

Y me besó profundamente, un beso que atravesó las murallas, que me hizo quedarme de rodillas.

* * *

*Long Neck: Cuello largo.

* * *

Vale, iba a ser un OS para tomar energías para retomar mis historias, siempre he creído que Tate y Effy serían una linda pareja, pero creo que será una historia, espero que me ayuden con sus opiniones. Gracias, Yani, por tu paciencia y dedicación, eres la mejor.

Gracias por leerme.

Dreamwithfire.


	2. Capítulo 2: Terapia

**Disclaimer: ni Skins ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Terapia.**

Entré al comedor con Tate casi pisando mis talones, todo lo anterior había sido tan fuera de mí, que aún me parecía irreal, ahora que no estaba bajo sus encantos, estaba segura que solo necesitaba un poco de atención más personalizada, no... no le quería o amaba, era imposible y completamente estúpido. Quizá había tenido una alucinación dentro de una alucinación y nada había sido real.

Hice la fila para tomar mi desayuno, Tate era mi sombra y me dediqué solo a ignorarlo, no podía estar tan concentrada en una alucinación que tuve con alguien que vi pasar, solo dejarlo pasar y ya. La Sra. Jones me entregó un plato de huevos con pan y jugo de naranja, me sonrió cálidamente y seguí mi camino a la mesa más alejada, me senté esperando ver al chico sombra pero no estaba, respiré tranquila y comí deliberadamente como lo venía haciendo desde que estaba aquí. Tuve un momento en el cual perdí la conciencia, lo sé porque regresé a la realidad cuando la enfermera nos hizo pasar uno a uno al salón de terapia ocupacional. Esa era, sinceramente, la peor parte del día, odiaba que el terapeuta pasara reportes no progreso cuando me limitaba a observarlo sin decir una sola palabra, él esperaba que hablara de mi diagnóstico, que hablara de mi recaída y que hablara de mi progreso, de mi mejoría, me jodía tener que hablar delante de todos los pacientes de eso, acostumbrada a vivir todo por mi cuenta, a mantener mis secretos para mí, la última vez que confié en alguien terminó por ayudarme a enloquecer y mató a Freddie. Me senté en una silla alejada —dentro de lo que era posible cuando las sillas estaban organizadas en círculo—, me quedé observando como todos entraban escoltados por enfermeras que los dejaban en sus sillas y, finalmente, entró Tate con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me observó detenidamente, amplió su sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia el Dr. Michels que empezaba a hablar de nuevo sobre las enfermedades psiquiátricas

—Bueno, ya que tenemos al Sr. Langdon y a la Srta. Stonem no podemos dejar de lado las psicopatías —dijo el Dr. Michels—. Seré breve para ya finalizar y cederles la palabra, en realidad quiero oírlos.

Nos observó uno a uno y se detuvo más del tiempo necesario en mí.

—Como ya saben, las psicopatías no tienen un comportamiento único definido en una persona con los que se pueda discernir de forma inequívoca a un psicópata de una persona normal, es poco acertado pensar en las personas como "psicópata o no psicópata", así como pensar que dos psicópatas tienen el mismo tipo de psicopatía o características psicopáticas, el mismo comportamiento. —Mientras hablaba gesticulaba con sus manos como si con ellas también quisiera hablar, tomó aire y continuó—: Puedo decirles que hay varios comportamientos y características que son relativamente comunes entre los psicópatas. Las personas con trastorno psicopático, o psicópatas, suelen estar caracterizadas por tener un marcado comportamiento antisocial, una empatía y remordimientos reducidos, y un carácter desinhibido. Este carácter psicopático puede hallarse en diferentes dimensiones de la personalidad, en diferentes combinaciones en el conjunto de la población. La definición exacta de la psicopatía ha ido variando sustancialmente a lo largo de los años y sigue siendo una materia bajo investigación. Algunas definiciones que continúan siendo usadas en la actualidad son parcialmente complementarias y a veces son contradictorias. Por eso tratamos en la medida que avanzan los estudios ayudarles en el manejo de sus trastornos, por eso es importante la terapia y la medicación, ¿vale?

Miré a Tate y este solo se limitó a realizar una afirmación con su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Langdon, me gustaría saber, ¿ha seguido usted con sus medicinas? —El Dr. Michels abrió su blog de notas y esperó por una respuesta.

Tate volvió su atención a mí y guiñó su ojo.

—No. Dr. Michels, no las he vuelto a tomar —dijo Tate muy seguro.

Todos en la habitación empezaron a susurrar, el doctor volvió a mirarlo con más interés.

—¿Por qué abandonó la medicación, Sr. Langdon?

Él me dio una mirada rápida y se reclinó contra su asiento.

—Es muy sencillo, conocí una chica, muy guapa, me encanta... —suspiró y se sentó mejor, miró al doctor con la misma intensidad que éste utilizaba con él—, y he leído que esas medicinas podrían hacer que gran miembro no funcionara y prefiero no arriesgarme. Ya sabe, doctor, quiero complacerla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El doctor se quedó sentado mirándolo fijamente en lo que, al parecer, era un estado de shock.

—Pero sabes que necesitas tomarlas y la terapia sin medicinas no funciona y…

Tate se encogió de hombros y lo interrumpió:

—No puedo negar lo que soy, pero esa chica es la única luz que he visto en toda mi vida. —De la forma más segura sus ojos se posaron sobre mí sin remordimiento.

En mi interior sentí la ansiedad crecer, mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a sudar; me limité a girar la vista y ver al doctor que no percibió la mirada de él hacia mí, solo tomaba notas rápidamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo cuándo finalizó con su escrito—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál fue tu detonante?

Tate lo miró serio y bajó la vista a sus manos.

—Consumí cocaína y provoqué un tiroteo en el instituto, herí gente pero… nadie murió —dijo rápidamente—. Solo tendré que pasar dos semanas aquí, medicación y control de por vida. —Se acomodó en su puesto con resignación

—¿Y se arrepiente, Sr. Langdon? —interrogó el Dr. Michels.

—No —susurró.

—De acuerdo, gracias por hablar y compartirnos su historia, Sr. Langdon —dijo el Dr. Michels.

Y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Gracias, Tate".

Uno a uno todos compartieron sus experiencias, algunos bipolares en estado maniaco hablaban en tal extremo que el Dr. Michels tenía que detenerlos. Llegó mi turno.

—Srta. Stonem, ¿se encuentra bien el día de hoy? —comenzó con su monólogo.

Asentí levemente.

—Eso es bueno, ¿quisiera hablarnos de su diagnóstico? —Me miró fijamente.

Lo miré seriamente, negué suavemente con mi cabeza y suspiré resignada.

—No —susurré bajo. Vi como la expresión del Dr. Michels era de completa sorpresa y tomó notas rápidamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo con demasiado ánimo y siguió—: ¿se ha sentido mejor?

Arqueé un poco mi ceja y asentí deliberadamente, él tomó notas de nuevo.

—Me alegra ver su proceso, Srta. Stonem —afirmó de una manera satisfecha.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, mientras el Dr. Michels se ponía de pie a buscar juegos de mesa, libros de colorear y cosas para pasar a la parte didáctica de la terapia.

Miré a Tate quien se tocaba de manera graciosa el entrecejo y después me apuntaba, traté de no sonreír pero igual lo hice, gesticuló con sus labios "mejor una sonrisa, pato", sonreí de nuevo y negué deliberadamente. Caminé por el salón y me senté en una mesa alejada, nunca hacía nada en esta hora, solo mirar la ventana.

Un golpe sordo me trajo de regreso a este lugar, miré al frente y Tate sonreía como un pequeño que recién había hecho una travesura y en la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez, lo señaló con sus manos como un animador y arqueó un poco sus cejas.

—¿Juegas? —interrogó mientras se sentaba.

Crucé mis piernas y lo miré con mi mejor cara de póker, lo miré fijamente hasta que su sonrisa se borró, sonreí de lado.

—Vale —le dije aún con la mirada en sus ojos.

Jugamos en silencio hasta que finalmente gané, él me miró confuso y algo exasperado.

—Me has ganado, una chica me ha ganado en el ajedrez. —Negó con su cabeza.

Ambos quedamos con la mirada fija en cada uno no sé por cuánto tiempo y al mismo tiempo reímos como dos pequeños. Una sonrisa quedó en mis labios.

—Ahora no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti —afirmó con solemnidad.

Me quedé mirándolo por un momento confundida y mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Quieres fumar un poco? —interrogó cuando me vio en shock—. Tengo más en mi habitación.

Fijé mi vista en el Dr. Michels y miré de regreso a Tate.

—¿Crees que ese payaso se dará cuenta? —preguntó mientras sonreía—. Vamos, ni nos notará.

El Dr. Michels estaba tan concentrado pasando sus notas al ordenador que ni notó cuando Tate y yo salimos tomados de las manos. Caminamos por el pasillo mientras él silbaba tranquilo, pasamos por el ala de las mujeres, esperamos en una esquina hasta que Jessica fue por otra taza de café y corrimos al ala de los hombres, nos detuvimos a la mitad del pasillo, esa era la habitación de él. Tate apretó un poco más mi mano y sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que pasara, era igual que mi habitación pero con más luz, olía a él con una mezcla de cigarro. Él soltó mi mano cuando empecé a caminar por el interior, me senté en su cama y de la mesilla de noche Tate tomó los cigarros, él extendió la caja hacia mí, tomé uno y puse el filtro en mi boca, encendimos los cigarros con la misma llama del encendedor, lo miré fijamente hasta que la cortina de humo lo hizo borroso, nos acostamos en la cama y miramos el techo en silencio, hasta que él se giró.

—Es raro, pero tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo, ¿no? —habló algo ansioso.

Sonreí de lado y lo miré a los ojos.

—Quizá… aún no sabemos nada —dije con miedo de que él dijera algo más serio.

Ambos tomamos una calada del cigarro al mismo tiempo.

—Pero la atracción está, me siento tan atraído hacia ti como un asteroide cuando está cerca de la órbita terrestre, es... —Me miró de nuevo y sus ojos oscuros brillaron—... es una atracción muy fuerte.

Ambos nos sonreímos, sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y viajaron de regreso a mis ojos, dejó caer el cigarro al suelo y tomó mi cigarro para lanzarlo junto al suyo, sostuvo mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, su mano viajó a mi cintura y me acercó a él, me sonrió de nuevo y respiró hondo, sus ojos me miraron con decisión, mis dedos acariciaban su mejilla, era cálida, suave y pálida. Tate se apoyó sobre su codo, acercó su rostro al mío y sus labios hicieron un leve roce en los míos, una corriente eléctrica viajó desde mi vientre hasta mis labios, cerré los ojos despacio, disfrutando esa sensación. Cuando abrí los ojos él me miraba fijamente, se acercó de nuevo y me besó profundo, su lengua se abrió paso por mis labios, capturó uno de mis labios con sus dientes y de una manera embriagadora lo mordisqueó. Mi mano se enredó en sus cabellos dorados y lo atraje más hacia mí y, con su mano en mi cintura, él hizo lo mismo. Sus labios viajaron desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello dejando un camino húmedo de besos, estaba bajo su hechizo de nuevo, mi respiración estaba alterada.

—Menos mal que dejé la medicina, ¿sabes por qué, Effy? —susurró contra mi cuello.

Sentí como cada poro de mi piel cobraba vida, la corriente eléctrica fue más fuerte esta vez.

—Creo que lo mencionaste —susurré por lo bajo, cuando su mano alzó mi blusa y acarició mi vientre.

Se detuvo de golpe y miró mis ojos, me sonrió de esa forma tan singular, sentía su erección sobre mi pantalón, no quería que se detuviera.

—Sí, lo dije. Pero creo que aún no es tiempo, no hasta que lo desees más —dijo depositando un beso en mis labios, se acostó a mi lado y encendió otro cigarro.

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente, lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho, me giré a ver la pared, estaba frustrada, jodido Tate, había puesto todo de cabeza y presentía que esto solo era el comienzo. Iban a ser unas semanas muy largas aquí.

* * *

**Agradezco a Yani por su paciencia y su apoyo en todo momento. Quiero decirles que ya la próxima actualización será para En el Hospital de Forks, debo terminar de organizar unas ideas principales y pasárselo a Yani, pero necesito paciencia más de la que han tenido, porque mi trabajo me tiene un poco desorientada. Por favor sigan leyendo y sus reviews serían de gran crecimiento.**

**Besos, _LambSwan_. **


End file.
